Secret Mission
by PikamasterADV
Summary: Sometimes if you want something, you’ve just gotta go out and get it. Based on a FanArt. Advanceshipping AshxMay SatoHaru Oneshot


She opened her eyes. It was still quite early, with the sun only rising above the mountains of the Kanto Region, peaking into the living room window. She glanced around the room and saw her brother sleeping soundly. Another good friend of hers was asleep on the couch. _Perfect_, she thought. She quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag and tipped toed close to the stairs in her black socks.

Her name is May, a Pokémon Coordinator from the Hoenn Region. She and her brother, Max, and a good friend of theirs, Brock, had spent the night at a house in Pallet Town before heading out to participate in Pokémon Contests in the Kanto Region.

May watched her brother as she stepped quietly up the creaking stairs. _Waking him will make this entire thing a waste_, she told herself as she climbed the stairs as quietly as she could.

She looked up to see the floor above her head. Silently, she slinked along the stairs and found herself lying in a position you might expect a commando to assume while crawling through the jungle.

May's operation was one that would require such covertness. She was going to make her move. There was a boy, assumedly asleep in his bed. A boy May has been dreaming about for weeks, if not months.

She watched him from a distance as he battled his way though many Gym Battles and the Hoenn League. She shared in his joyous victories and tried to cheer him up after he was defeated, but he didn't seem to need cheering. He was so strong.

There were many times when he would drop everything to help even the most random passerby. It made her especially happy when he dropped everything to help her with her contests. Never did he seem to want a reward, believing that kindness was the reward itself. He was so kind.

His raven black hair often sat in tangles atop his head, under his hat. He had what seemed to be a permanent tan, compared to her fair skin, anyway. His strong arms often held his partner, a small Pokémon. May often wanted to be held in those arms. He was so handsome.

May slinked along the floor as she passed a room with loud snoring coming from inside. She stood up and held her back to the wall. She searched for the door knob without looking for it and gripped it tightly in her hand. She had left her gloves downstairs; due to the fact she just woke up and would avoid sleeping in her gloves if she could. The sweat on her hand caused her to fumble the knob, but she quickly gripped it again, and opened it, peering inside.

A woman was lying in bed, asleep. Her soft brown hair was down from its regular ponytail. She turned over, now facing May though her eyes were still closed. The younger female closed the door slowly, quietly.

Looking around the hallway again, she saw a door down further, clearly labeled "ASH'S ROOM." May sighed over making such a juvenile mistake. She didn't want to explain to Ash's mom why she was sneaking around her upstairs at a time in the morning during which no one should be awake.

She knew that she was quickly running out of time to make her move. Max and Brock always woke up earlier than she did, normally. And they would raise a quick ruckus that would certainly reveal her position and ruin her plan.

She slinked along the wall, placing her hand on the door knob to the room she had been waiting to enter. She slowly turned the knob, making as little noise as possible, afraid that she would wake the boy, possibly ruining her plan.

"Pikachu's not awake yet," she heard as she cracked the door. "I'll let 'em sleep for a bit longer."

May had to quickly amend her plan. She looked through the barely opened door. Ash stood over his bed, facing away from the door, placing things in his back pack. May felt her heart begin beating loudly in her chest. Once she formulated a new plan, she slipped inside his room. She tiptoed over to stand behind him. He didn't seem to notice her. She got into position and tapped him on the shoulder.

Ash turned his head around to see who tapped him. As his face turned, his lips met those of the girl who had snuck up behind him. At first his eyes widened in surprise, but May held him in place with her hands on his forearms. Once he got over the shock, he began to return the kiss she had surprised him with. He moved his hands to her hips and then the small of her back. He had never kissed a girl before. (The occasions his mother would mandate it notwithstanding, but then again, Ash never really considered his mother a girl. And this was beside the point, as Ash never kissed his mother on the lips as was occurring now.) The sensation of soft lips pressed against his own was completely new, and something he never contemplated as being enjoyable, much less desirable. Now, however, he felt as though he wanted to continue kissing this girl he held in his arms.

He had had his eye on May for quiet some time. Never in the way she had apparently been eyeing him, though. At least, not on the surface. He always found himself drawn to, if not attracted to, her pleasant politeness. She would bow to the crowds after her contests, and (except when dealing with her brother, Max) would always be sure to be as least offensive to other people and Pokémon as would be possible while still making her point.

He remembered when she held onto his hat for him, after he had gotten lost in a blizzard. He saw her caring, protective half, something that reminded him briefly of his mother (and as many psychologists will tell you, boys are often enamored with girls who remind them of their mothers). He began to equate her person with the warmness and comfort of a home cooked meal (as Ash never thinks too far away from the topic of food).

Ash always knew that if he needed a laugh, he could count on the exploits of May and Max to bring a smile to his face. The sibling duo had sitcom-style interactions, and even though he would often have to intervene when things were about to get physical, he always chuckled when he thought of the time Munchlax ate Max's cake, causing the sister to laugh.

He admired her determination. She would never surrender in times that she would falter, even though had he been in her position, he'd have thrown in the towel. And whenever she told him that it was thanks to him that she does so much good work, well, that lit up his world.

And so, he returned the kiss with the quiet fervor of his unknown and untold passions. He was about to move further with the kiss, fulfilling a longing deep inside him that even he himself didn't know was there. It was at that point the door to his room opened further, and a young Max became wide-eyed at the sight taking place in the older boy's room. Ash and May broke their lip lock, and averted their gazes from each other.

Max stepped back, wiped his glasses off on his shirt, placed them back on his face, and ran down the hall screaming in fear.

Ash and May looked back at each other. "Why'd you do that?" he asked her.

"It's something I've always wanted to do," she responded a smile on her face. "Wanna try it again?"

Ash grinned as he moved his face back to hers and readied his lips.


End file.
